Purgatory
by Kittycat31
Summary: "Mistfang... StarClan is clueless as to how to judge you." Please Read and Review; also note that this story contains content of an alternate timeline. I do not own Firestar nor Whitestorm.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Lightningstar- Sleek silver tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy- Ravensong- Black tom with faint stripes and amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Graywhisker- Longhaired gray tom with gray whiskers and a heavy limp

Apprentice, Cherryleaf- Pale ginger she-cat

Warriors-

Mistfang- Blue-gray and black leopard-spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Smokefall- Longhaired smoky gray tom

Hazelfur- Cream she-cat with thick fur

Blackfeather- Longhaired black tom with dark brown eyes

Toadleap- Pale tan tomcat with darker flecks and blue eyes; Apprentice: Darkpaw

Brambleheart- Gray tomcat with small ears and bright green eyes

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tomcat with one white patch on his right eye and ice blue eyes

Jayflight- White tom with blue eyes and ginger splotches

Nightbreeze- Black tom with brown eyes and golden tabby stripes

Russetfoot- Brown-pelted she-cat with a ginger hue to her coat; Apprentice: Ivypaw

Rowansky- Ginger-tan she-cat with white underbelly, paws and ears

Firespark- Amber-eyed tom with a matted, longhaired flame-colored pelt

Tawnyflame- Calico she-cat with small claws and green eyes

Thornstrike- Brown tom with one torn ear, one white paw and different colored eyes; Apprentice: Crowpaw

Owlcall- Tan tom with dark brown spots and paws; has green eyes and thick fur

Apprentices-

Ivypaw- Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Darkpaw- Green-eyed tom with thick claws, blue-black fur and a bushy tail

Crowpaw- Black tom-kit with a silver tint to his pelt and ice blue eyes

Queens-

Dawnbird- A longhaired cream tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes

Elders-

Blueshadow- Longhaired blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and a slight limp

Brackenpath- Dark brown tom with gray stripes

**RainClan**

Leader- Adderstar- White tom with one black paw

Deputy- Sedgepelt- Black she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Cloudwing- Longhaired white she-cat with brown eyes and black paws as well as tip of tail

Warriors-

Fishgale- Pale orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplewave- Sleek brown tom with brown claws

Heatherberry- Orange she-cat with a brown underbelly and amber eyes; Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Sagestone- Blue-eyed tom with black fur and a single brown stripe running down his back; has white claws; Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Reedtail- Thick-furred brown tom with one blue eye and one green eye along with two distinct scars racing through his pelt

Pebblecreek- Green-eyed she-cat with a long grey pelt and a white splash on her chest

Petalstream- A blue-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices-

Goldenpaw- Golden she-cat with amber eyes and a petite white tuft on her chest

Rabbitpaw- Brown-eyed tomcat with a cream tabby pelt

Queens-

Brindlespots- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders-

Larkflight- Almost black she-cat with green eyes and various spots on her pelt

Purgatory

Prologue

"_ATTACK!" I practically thundered beyond the trees, charging confidently into my own Clan camp with my portion of the rebel patrol screeching and wailing in fury as they followed close behind. The remaining population of ShadowClan quickly emerged out of their dens, still blinking away fatigue as we vehemently entered the camp and ferociously assailed them with piercing fangs and hostile claws. _

_As the surrounding trees began to echo with helpless yowls, I raced mercilessly through the area and came across Crowpaw, who was glancing around in every direction, his eyes flickering in relief once he spotted me among the overwhelming swarm of cats. "Mistfang!" He cried, sprinting toward me as I carefully injected my claws. _

_Before he was given the chance to address me, I swiped him across the muzzle and pinned him down onto the dry earth, causing him to whimper in alarm as I gallantly hovered over him. "You underestimate me too much," I growled maliciously into his face, "You deserve to be abandoned in a decaying gob where disgusting rodents shelter daily!" _

"_Why are you hurting me? I am your kin!" Crowpaw squealed. _

"_As well as Lightningstar," I spat, preparing to rake his back when a furious yowl sounded from behind. "Mistfang, sheathe your claws!" _

_I turned my head to be faced with my clan leader, his eyes blazing in rage and betrayal. "I should have been aware that you are capable of carrying out malevolent deeds," He hissed, inching cautiously toward me. _

_I curled my lip, allowing Crowpaw to squirm fearfully out of my grasp as I fully rotated to sneer at my littermate. "Well, well, what a pleasant surprise," I mocked, my paws aching with the immense appetite for battle as he hesitated to reply. "I will not stand idly by while my Clan is being destroyed," He growled in a somewhat diplomatic manner. _

_I granted him with a carefree mrrow of laughter, beginning to unsheathe my claws when he suddenly lunged at me with brutal force. We landed on the ground, wrestling like ambiguous kits and tumbling across the camp with sharp claws thrashing in arbitrary directions. Eventually, Lightningstar jammed me down, snarling at me and baring his fangs. "You will never declare victory," He growled heartlessly when countless other cats raced to assist him. Before I could react, several felines were assaulting me from all sides, scratching and mauling at me as I struggled to breathe in the endless blur of clanmates. _

_The final thing of which I remember is gazing up at the fading shimmer of light, grappling to reach for it as it abruptly vanished, and sending eternal darkness plunging upon me._

Chapter 1

The scent of numerous flowers crashed into me. I slowly opened my eyes, stunned to find myself lying in the center of a rain-covered forest clearing. _Why am I here?_ I thought indignantly, standing up and scrutinizing the area. Positioned around me were enormous trees, their trunks drenched in rain and generally distinguished from the rest of the clearing. To the far left sat a petite lake, which reflected the sun-deprived sky from above.

Genuinely curious, I padded speedily ahead, scanning the various ferns and bushes for any indications of predators. As I traveled deeper into the dense forest, the trees grew thicker, the branches eventually intertwining with those of another tree to produce a shield from the view of the distance. Lingering shadows wove themselves in and out of small crevices, sending an uncanny chill crawling down my spine when I intercepted an unusual blockade. It was constructed out of pure stone, draped with countless layers of moss and thorns. I attempted to search for any route past it, but failed miserably.

My paws aching with exhaustion, I reluctantly padded away from the stone, gathering fallen leaves to create a makeshift nest. I soon shoved it beside a twin oak tree, settling into the crackling, dead leaves as I gazed up at the barely discernable sky. Many clouds swam in the air, thinning into nothingness as the day darkened into twilight. Beginning to lick my blue, leopard-spotted fur, I took notice of a slight flicker from ahead. I lifted my stare, startled to spot two familiar, eerie amber eyes peering at me through the ferns.

"Mistfang," The unseen figure rasped, their eyes glowering spitefully at me.

Without contemplating my options, I hissed, exposing my fangs and flattening my ears as the two orbs suddenly flashed out of sight.

Before I had the chance to react, two cats stepped cautiously out of the shadows, with countless stars embedded in their sleek, gleaming pelts. One of them was a flame-colored tom with gentle, lush greens eyes while the other displayed white long fur.

"Greetings," The orange tom addressed me, "I am Firestar, and this is my former deputy, Whitestorm—" he flicked his tail toward his accomplice—"We have been expecting you."

My eyes darted meticulously over them, examining their pelts and analyzing their supposed demeanors. It was virtually impossible to be confronted with so called 'great' heroes from petty ancient nursery tales; as far as I was aware of, these two toms had descended from ThunderClan, which the whole forest knew had never emerged to existence. Instantly convinced that my mind was undergoing some sort of trance, I maintained my silence, staring through the visitors as if they were mere apparitions.

Whitestorm took a step forward, curling his tail around his paws and granting me with a direct, honest expression. "Do not allow everyone's words to deceive you Mistfang, Firestar and I are more factual than you may consider us."

"Yes," The ThunderClan leader added, "No matter how much the Clan cats deny our existence; we have once thrived alongside other three Clans innumerable generations ago."

I rolled my eyes, flexing my claws and curious as to what feeling it would bring to fight off two legendary, fictional characters in a dream. Pleasure swiftly pulsing through my veins at the thought, I conducted a step toward them, only to have an unidentified force hurl me violently back into my original spot. Startled, I retrieved my balance, attempting to mask my puzzlement as I glared at the two toms without mercy. They stared at me as well, their eyes flashing with mutual sympathy.

"Aside from the fact that you lack perceiving our words in a serious manner, we have watched over you ever since you were born," Whitestorm meowed, "the omens that StarClan had gathered portrayed splendid promise from you, stating that you were destined to perform majestic duties and astounding sentiment -"

"Until, unfortunately, your entire life fell dramatically apart," Firestar intervened, "you may have saved numerous lives and had assisted your Clan in the greatest approach possible, but have also conspired against your home as well as committed critical murders more than once."

I blinked, hardly categorizing the differences between my seemingly 'favorable' and 'appalling' actions as Firestar persisted, "Since you, Mistfang, have performed shocking but circumstantial deeds as well as the fact that you were at one time prophesied to act as a basic inspiration but failed… StarClan is clueless as to how to judge you."

Still remaining in an emotionless state, I stared at them, glancing at my unmoving paws when a drone on moment of silence had passed. For an indefinite reason, I felt no sentiment churn within me, considering that I was induced to think that I was located in nothing but a worthless dream, bound to awaken at any time. I crouched down, folding myself in my nest as I resumed gaping at the two unexpected guests. Whitestorm positioned himself in a comfortable gesture as well, motioning toward me and meowing, "This may not be simple for you to reply to, but due to your puzzling and transforming behavior, Firestar and I have been sent here as witness accounts to hear your explanations of the crimes that you have previously committed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Firestar leaned forward, his subtle green eyes suddenly blazing in a critical manner. Whitestorm apparently held on to his patience, encouraging me every once in a while to speak the words in my mind. Unfortunately for them, I was not willing to testify on my behalf. I did not consider the task of justifying my 'sins' as a significant role, since this phase of time was merely an illusion.

Tucking my paws under my chest, I glanced down at the lush forest floor when it occurred to me that the two visitors were most likely to never depart from my presence until they received an official response. Sucking in a deep breath, I decided to speak.

"You may never believe me," I growled, "But everything I have done to this point have nothing but reasonable justification behind them. Every single cat back in ShadowClan received what they deserved, and it would have been better if I succeeded in my mission…" I allowed the words to sink in, but my words did not seem to shock my visitors. It was evident that they were fully expectant of them.

"Let's start from the beginning," Firestar suggested, inching closer to me. I hissed, backing away and flattening my ears. An elongated moment of silence passed before he opened his jaws again.

"Like I said, let's start from the beginning. Tell me about your mother."

A million memories washed over my mind. My mother….her cruel, calculating amber eyes….her claws sinking into my pelt….my wails in pain and my gazes around the den as everyone watched…..

My innocence and conscience destroyed….

For the first time in moons, pain ripped open my heart. I struggled to maintain my tranquil demeanor as I grappled with my emotions within.

I…I am feeling pain….I was convinced that I had been robbed of that ability from the amount of despair I was exposed to, but it turns out I was in the wrong….

Wincing, I proceeded to give an answer to Firestar's request. "My mother…"

_(Flashback)_

"_It's not fair!" I mewed into my mother's face, trembling from the sight of her fangs._

"_I'm afraid, my dear, that I do not care," she replied, her harsh tone causing me to flinch. I had done nothing wrong; I only made a comment about how hungry I was…and how neglected I was of food, and I was not even old enough to eat prey yet._

"_Get out of here!" Greywing hissed, flinging me out of the nursery. I let out a small wail as I hit the ground, flabbergasted at her actions. I found my footing and tried to stable my shaking body, but I could not. A gentle voice sounded behind me._

"_Are you alright?" Moonkit inquired, hurrying to my side._

_I shook my head. "Sh—she hates me…."_

"_I'm sure she doesn't," my littermate mewed, placing her silver and black tail around me. "She is just stressed out. She will come around."_

_Aggravation pulsed through me. 'Come around? Since when did she come around?' All my mother ever did was starve me. Never once did she tell me she loved me….never once did she ever tell me she was sorry…_

_I turned to Moonkit, attempting to mask my sorrow and my growing pain from my hunger. "I think that as well," I lied, hoping that subject would be changed to a more pleasant topic. My tactic worked. "Do you want to ask Birchpelt if he can tell us a story?" Moonkit asked, a bright gleam in her eyes. I readily agreed. As we charged to the Elder's den together, I could not help but grow jealous of Moonkit. Although she was my closest friend and companion, I envied her more than I should. She was beautiful, intelligent, well-liked, and fed. My mother treated her well…why couldn't she treat me the same way?_

_Birchpelt narrated a whimsical story that entertained me and distracted me from the conduct of Greywing and my nagging craving for food, just as he always did. This time, he told the tale of The Great Journey, which had happened innumerable generations ago. There were many faults in it, however. The story included a clan called ThunderClan, which was nowhere near existent. I wished that it would be explained to me as to why ThunderClan was dreamed up, but I ended up leaving the den without inquiring about it._

_As soon as Moonkit and I entered the nursery, chaos broke out. _

"_There you are," my mother purred, heading over to my sister and giving her pelt a couple of licks. "I was wondering where you were." "We went to the Elder's den," Moonkit explained, "Birchpelt told us about the Great Journey." _

_I watched as I was ignored. Greywing's purring grew stronger as my sister drone on, causing my envy and anguish to increase. I cast a glance towards my other littermates—Lightningkit and Bluekit—and felt like I was alone. Not that it was unusual; I suppose some cats were meant to be alone. I just wished that it was not me that had to bear that burden on my shoulders. _

_A sudden desire flooded through me. I wanted something more. I did not want to be this kit that was merely tossed away, abused and ignored. I wanted to accomplish things. I wanted to be likeable. I wanted to achieve power, love, and satisfaction…_

_I wanted to be Moonkit. _


End file.
